


Behind Closed Doors

by ego_to_ego



Series: The Untold Stories of WKM [3]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ego_to_ego/pseuds/ego_to_ego
Summary: Damien hadn't expected to see his sister today. He could have never guessed what her appearance would lead to.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I used actual scenes from the series in this one, and let me say, all it did was make me hate myself.

Damien hadn't expected to see his sister today. Not here of all places, and definitely not after what had just happened. She had arrived so quickly, and multiple flashes of lightning later she was already getting up to leave, the District Attorney following like a puppy at her heels.  
"Wh- Celine!" Damien called after her. She just kept walking, not even acknowledging his words, so he stood up hurriedly. "Celine, wait. Wait!"

He managed to catch her at the bottom of the stairs, blocking the exit with his arm. Celine turned toward him with a glare.

"Yes, Damien?"

"I...are you alright?" Celine only gave an exasperated sigh in response. Damien pushed on. "I know this news can't be settling well with you."

"I'm fine for now" Celine brushed Damien’s concerns off, stepping past him to make her way to the top of the stairs. Damien had to turn to chase her yet again.

"But all this talk of the occult, and Mark is dead, wait!" Damien yelled, frustrated. He couldn’t understand why no one seemed to care but him. Celine tended to call him too emotional, but he thought this situation, if any, should garner some strong feelings. “Wait," he repeated, softer, trailing off, and Celine finally complied. "I just didn't think you were the type to get mixed up with all of this" Damien knew his sister was studying the arcane arts, but he didn’t know she had gotten as far as communing with the dead. The idea unsettled him.

"There's more to this world than you could ever hope to imagine. I just had my eyes opened to a small portion of it” Celine said with an air of finality, storming off. Damien stuttered, trying to form a response, before finally giving up.

"Just be careful!" He called after her. He stepped aside to let the District Attorney pass, giving them a small nod. “You too” he told them. Maybe they would listen, because heaven knows his sister wouldn’t.

Damien stood outside the door Celine and the District Attorney had entered, waiting for Celine to be done with her work. The Detective joined him after a minute, and they stood together in an uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, shouting broke out within the room, and the two men’s eyes met in concern for a moment before they took action. The Detective burst through the door, Damien hot on his heels.

“What the shit is this?” The detective questioned, taking in the array of occult materials, including a crystal ball, tarot cards, and a few ominous-looking candles.

“Get. Out.” Celine pointed at the exit for emphasis. “We are _not_ done here.” The pure menace in her words sent shivers down Damien’s spine. He had never seen her this angry.

“Celine, I think this is quite enough.”

Celine slammed her hands down hard on table, anger only growing. “It’s enough when I say it’s enough!”

The District Attorney looked terrified, sitting wide eyed at the other end of the table, clutching some sort of scribbled-on paper in their hand. The Detective quickly walked over, taking a hold of their arm and pulling them out of the room as Celine continued to seeth in rage.

Damien was shocked. Maybe he should have been spending more time with his sister, especially after she and Mark had split. It’s just, he had been so busy, being mayor, there never was any time. At that moment he knew he should’ve made time. He felt like he hardly knew his sister anymore.

“Where’d the Detective take them? I wasn’t done!” Damien had to grab Celine’s shoulders to keep her from chasing after the District Attorney. Why was she so obsessed with them? She didn’t even know who they were!

“Celine, you need to calm down.” Damien tried to make his voice firm, but it sounded more frantic than anything.

“Don’t tell me what to do, _Damien._ You’re not my father.” Celine growled back. She shook off Damien’s hands but didn’t make further action to move.

“You’re being childish and you know it, so until you grow up, I’m going to act like it.” Damien said. “Now, are you calm enough to go outside and join the others?”

Celine was shooting daggers out of her eyes but she surprisingly didn’t argue.

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Damien stepped forward, holding the door open to let Celine through. The others, aside from the Colonel, were all arguing at the top of the stairs.

“For all we know, he could be the murderer!” The Detective was yelling, obviously angry about new developments he wasn’t informed of. Celine sped up her stride as lightning flashed, momentarily lighting up the room.

“For the last time, stop saying that word!” she cut in. No one seemed to listen to her.

“Look, George just tends to the grounds, man. He’s a fucking hermit!” The Chef was defending himself to the Detective, looking rather guilty.

“I don’t care what the fuck he is!” The Detective yelled, even louder this time. Damien couldn’t deal with this. He had just gotten Celine to calm down, this was _not_ helping.

“Look, all this arguing is getting us nowhere! Just go outside and talk to this George and be done with it!”

“Hold on a sec. You’re not coming with us?” The Detective asked. Damien blinked in shock.

“I-I need to stay here with Celine”

“I don’t need help. Especially from you!” Celine once again pushed back, her stubbornness leading her to refuse help from her little brother. Damien couldn’t take it anymore.

“Our friend is dead!” he screamed, voice betraying his grief. Immediately he pulled back, sighing. Anger would solve nothing. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I just need answers to all of this. I already lost one friend today.” he glanced back to Celine. “I don’t want to lose another.” It seems Damien’s words finally reached Celine, because she budged, if only an inch

“Fine, but I need to stay here”

“Fine with me” Damien agreed. He would agree to a lot of things if it meant he could stay with his sister.

Celine was already turning around to return to her seance room, and Damien turned to follow her, glad he had reached a peace with her, if but for a moment.

“Fine, good, yeah, whatever, who cares.” The Detective said sarcastically to the siblings’ backs as they left. Damien saw Celine roll her eyes dramatically but thankfully she made no motion to turn back around. The two slipped back to the dimly lit room, closing the door behind them.

Celine sat down immediately, straightening her tarot cards methodically. Damien stood by the wall awkwardly with his hands clasped behind his back, unsure of what to do.

“I need to go deeper.” Celine said simply.

“Pardon?”

“I felt it. There’s something dark at the center of this house, and I intend to find out what that is”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Damien asked apprehensively. Celine fixed him with a look.

“Are you going to help me or not?” Celine said flatly.

“Ah,” Damien hesitated “yes.”

“Ok. Well the best thing you can do to help is just stand there and be quiet.”

Damien tried to speak but Celine hushed him with a finger on her lips. So Damien stood silently as Celine turned her attention to the crystal ball in front of her. Her eyes closed, and she was still except for the silent movement of her lips.

Behind Celine’s eyelids, she saw darkness. And not the warm black tone one would normally see when they close their eyes. No, this was something more. And it wasn’t empty either. Celine reached deeper, focusing her entire being into the darkness. There was definitely ~~something~~ someone there.

_**Who are you?** _ She thought. Damien noticed her hands tightening around the crystal ball with tension. He wondered what the hell was going on.

_**Who are you?** _ Celine demanded again. The person in question started to form into a shape that was more recognizable and at the same time, completely unfamiliar.

**_Mark?_ **

The body in front of Celine was battered and bruised, blood seeping through his robe, barely visible against the red fabric. His eyes were sunken, dark black circles heavy underneath them, and his throat was raw and ringed with bruises. And yet, he was smiling. And then, he was gone, fading back into the darkness.

**_No!_ **

Celine was so close. She was so close. She could _not_ let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

Celine pushed even deeper, feeling as if she was wading her way through very deep water. She went deeper and deeper, and very soon it felt like she was drowning in the darkness but she did not stop.

From the outside, Damien was watching as Celine’s brow furrowed father and farther in concentration. And then, as if some invisible string had been cut, Celine’s face went slack, and her body fell limp in her chair.

“Celine!”

Damien sprung  immediately into action, rushing to sister’s side right as her body started to twitch and shake.

“Celine, wake up!” Damien sobbed, clutching to her shoulder, hoping that she could still hear him.

She couldn’t, not over the howling wind rushing through her ears, her whole body.

Celine opened her eyes, and Damien would have been relieved except for the blinding white light emanating from them. The light grew, consuming Celine’s body, then the whole room, flashing in time to the sound of deafening thunder. Damien couldn’t see, and it felt like he was being ripped apart. Specifically, as if a clawed hand was digging into his soul and tearing it from his body. He screamed, one last time, and his body collapsed onto the floor.

Immediately afterwards, what used to be Celine rose from her chair, the broken shell of her image cracking and pulsating, lashing at the walls. ~~Damien~~ Mark rose too, looking pale and much more human than his counterpart. He clutched at the wall as he rose shakily to his feet.

He heard yelling nearby, the pounding of running feet. The world around Mark was swirling, but he gathered himself enough to see a hand reaching for the doorknob in front of it. That would not do at all.

“Get me out of here” he hissed to not-Celine, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving. She glared at him with a gaze even sharper than Celine’s usual one. For a second it looked like she was going to leave him.

“I did this for you,” Mark warned, digging ~~Damien’s~~ his fingers into Celine’s arm. “You would still be nothing without me.” he growled. Celine’s arm was pulled out of Mark’s grasp, and the thought of that same arm strangling him crossed Mark’s mind. But, the next instant, Mark found himself standing downstairs in the main entrance, legs wobbling slightly.

Once Mark had evened out his breathing, he took a good look at himself in the large mirror to his right.

Plans had changed a little bit, but no issue. Damien was good-looking enough. Obviously not as handsome as Mark, but, well, his body would do.

It could use a little change though. Mark threw Damien’s cane with a clatter on the table in front of him. He’d barely even realized he was holding it. Damien must have still been clutching it when he died.

Mark looked up, meeting the gaze of familiar brown eyes. He looked ridiculous. He didn’t understand how Damien wore this stiffening outfit every single day. It felt like his bowtie was choking him and he didn’t hesitate to rip it off. While he was at it, he ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it up until it felt more natural.

Upstairs, the panicked voices of Mark’s company were getting louder as the flashing stopped and the air settled. Mark spared one more quick glance behind him before slipping out the front door and going on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @ego-to-ego on Tumblr! Comments are much appreciated but of course not required.


End file.
